Days of the Future Past
by wildkrattsfan
Summary: Wonder what the future would be like without animals? Well, Primerose can tell you about that! (Yes it is spelled correctly) Primerose lives in a future where all animals are EXTINCT. No animals. No dogs. No cats. No cheetahs. No lions. Nope. Nada. But can Primerose rewrite history? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I this wacky, crazy, and just plain horrible idea of a future without any animals, you know where all the animals are EXTINCT and where humans rule the Earth. And yeah I was watching "Back in Creature Time" and I was crying because of Chris and Martin were talking about endangered animals losing the battle with extinction. Did anyone else cried?**

**One more thing: CHRIS AND MARTIN KRATT WERE IN NYC?! AND I DIDN'T KNOW! NO FAIR! :(**

**Well, enough with me chattering! On with the story!**

Primerose grabbed the remote control from the coffee table and plopped herself down on the couch right next to it. She turn on the huge flat screen television and flip though the channels. As soon as she saw there was nothing to to watch she turn off the television and groaned.

"Ugh! There nothing to do! It's so boring!" Primerose whined.

"Well, then why don't you come help me cleaning the basement!" a voice came from another room.

"Uh, on second thought I'm not that bored." Primerose said, hopefully the excuse worked.

"Oh no you don't!" the voice came closer and instead of being a human it was a robot! Of course, this was completely normal. Every household had at least one robot helping out the humans. In fact, they were so useful they replace dogs with robots and they even made outlines of cats and dogs into robots, which look like your average but their not; programmed not to bite, not to runaway from home, not to dig into garbage cans. Parents were delighted that they didn't have to worried about pets making a mess and children were happy that they didn't have to clean up after them. So robots came to take over animals and the factories that make them grew and started to take up more space that they destroyed the animals' homes.

So, now this is how humans have to live. Besides, Primerose has never seen an actual animal in her life! She has only seen pictures of them in books and seen models of them in museums or see them in movies.

"But, b-but…" Primerose said trying to find an excuse.

"No buts! Now come one you couch potato." the robot said and went downstairs.

"Ugh, okay. Fine!" Primerose whined and went off after the robot.

Primerose and the robot stepped into the dark basement which made Primerose trip by a box.

"Ow! Maribel, can you turn on the lights? I can see a thing in here." Primerose said, trying to lift herself up.

Maribel, the robot (just in case if you didn't understand :)) eyes lit up, like a flashlight and search the wall for a light switch. Her eyes roamed around the wall and when Maribel found the light switch and turn on the lights.

"Light switch?" Primerose said still struggling to get her behind out of the box. "That is so last century, literally!"

Maribel took her robotic arm and helped Primerose out of the box.

"Thanks." Primerose said and noticed something in the box. She pulled put a DVD. "What is it?"

Maribel scanned the DVD and said, "Confirmed. It's a DVD."

"What's a DVD?" Primerose asked.

"Digital Video Disc or Digital Versatile Disc; a type of compact disc able to store large amount of data." Maribel said.

"Really? This basement is seriously old," Primerose said, "and definitely need some updating."

Primerose headed upstairs with the DVD.

"Wait!" Maribel stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs to find out what this DVD has since it doesn't have a label."

"No you aren't! You need a DVD player for that."

"But where are we going to get one?"

"Well, come help me clean up and maybe we'll find one!" Maribel demanded.

"Darn it! So close." Primerose snapped.

"NOW!" Maribel yelled.

"Stupid piece of mechanics!" Primerose mumbled low enough so the robot wouldn't hear. "Why did my mom have to go away?"

* * *

"There!" Primerose said, using a box into a corner. "That's the last box."

"Good." the robot said. "And look what I found." Maribel held up a DVD player.

"What is that?" Primerose asked.

"A DVD player." Maribel said.

"Oh. Okay, then let's figure what does the DVD thingie has!" Primerose said and rushed of upstairs. Maribel followed her upstairs with the DVD player.

Primerose plopped herself down right in front of the TV once more. Maribel hooked up the DVD player to the TV. Prime rose took the remote and turn on the TV and there on the screen was a animal that Primerose recognize in one of the books she read.

"I know what that is!" Primerose leaped our of her seat. "It's a ch-ch…Come on! Remember!" Primerose banged her head with her fist.

"A cheetah!" she finally recalled at the wild cat running across the grassy African Savannah perusing a gazelle. "The book says it's-"

"It's the fastest land animal in the world! The cheetah!" the narrator in the TV announced.

"Yeah." Primerose agreed. "Maribel, can you make some popcorn for me, please?"

"Okay," the robot crossed her arms. "I am only doing because you ask nicely. And because I have to take care because your mom isn't here."

"Uh, thanks, Maribel!"

Maribel nodded and went off to the kitchen to make popcorn.

* * *

Maribel came back with a bowl filled with popcorn and when she enter she noticed the lights were turned off, so the living was completely dark with no light except for the illumination of the TV. Maribel handed the bowl of popcorn to Primerose. "Thanks." Primerose said with taking her eyes off the TV.

"Animals that are in danger of becoming extinct are called endangered animals." the narrator of the TV said. "For example, this Tasmanian tiger," a black and white picture of a Tasmanian tiger appeared on the screen. "used to roamed but it's number started to drop until the 1930's when these jaw-dropping animals," a picture of Tasmanian tiger with it's mouth open wide popped onto the screen that made Primerose jumped and drop the bowl of popcorn that spilled all over the floor, "was declared extinct." the narrator finished.

"Primerose!" Maribel yelled as she turn on the lights.

"Oh, uh. Whoops. I'll clean it up!" Primerose said and ran off.

Primerose came back with a flat, metal disc with a red button on the top and put disc down on the floor and pressed the red button with her feet, which made the disc rise up with wheels under it and a vacuum hose came out and clean all the popcorn that was on the floor.

"Now, I don't want you to make any more messes while I'm gone." Maribel said.

"Don't worry. I won't." Primerose smiled.

"Okay then. I'm gong to buy some groceries."

"Okay."

Maribel left the house leaving Primerose all alone in the huge house, watching the TV some more, but while she was watching she thought how life would be like _with_ animals. If only she could find a way to bring back animals.

What she needed was a plan.


	2. The Plan

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strongYeah! Chapter 2!/strong/p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong /strongPrimerose took out her phone from her pocket and dialed a number./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Nicholas? Is that you?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" Primerose spoke into her phone./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Yeah, it's me." said a male voice on the other side of the line./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Can you come over? I need to talk to you about something really important that can't be discussed over the phone."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Really? Is it that important?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Yes."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Okay. But you're creeping me out."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Whatever. See ya!" and with that Primerose hung up./p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" There was a knock on the door after a few minutes./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" Primerose push a red button right next to the door that made the door open, and there was a boy about the same age as Primerose with curly hair and he also had glasses that made him look really geeky./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;""Wow, I never thought you'll come here that fast!" Primerose said./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Well, actually took me an hour and a half to get here, when usually it would take me thirty minutes." Nicholas said, pushing back his glasses./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Oh," Primerose said, looking at the clock on the wall. "Then, what took you so long?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Traffic."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Oh." Primerose said knowing she sounded like lunatic./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "So what is that 'really important' thing that it cannot be discussed over the phone?" Nicholas said entering the home and sat himself in the couch./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Well," Primerose started. "There was something in the basement; a thing called a DVD. You know what a DVD is? Do you?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Yeah a Digital Video Disc, a disc able to store large amounts of data." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Yeah that!" Primerose held up the DVD. "You won't believe what it has!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" Primerose inserted the DVD back into the DVD player./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Brace yourself!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Why?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Just watch." Primerose sat herself down./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" strong*Minutes later*/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;""Okay, so far I have know idea how this is so important." Nicholas said. "What does this has to do with that really important thing?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Okay," Primerose sighed, "I was thinking that you so smart that…you know. Build a time machine?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" Nicholas raised his eyebrows s to hear. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Can you?" Primerose asked again./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Of course I can," he said. Primerose felt relief to hear this./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "But…"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" But what? Primerose wanted to know what could possibly interfere with her ingenious idea./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "It's illegal."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "What? Why?" Primerose was surprised to this. Why in the world time machine are illegal? Shouldn't everyone be happy to find out that someone made a time machine?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "The government…" Nicholas looked up, as if he was telling a story/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "The government what?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "They're afraid."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Of what?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "They're afraid of history being changed." Nicholas stood up./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Oh."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Also, I don't want to get caught breaking the law."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "We won't get caught," Primerose said with assurance. "Plus we're still minors. We won't be in that much trouble." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "We won't be in that much trouble!" Nicholas said. "It's one to vandalize the White House and another thing to build a machine that can change the course of time!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "But imagine this." Primerose dozed off as if to some sort of dream. "A world where a parson on our time has actually seen another living-and moving-creature!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "I guess that would be pretty cool, but I still think it isn't a good idea."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Come on, please! Pretty please!."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "I don't know I'll think about." Nicholas headed out the door. "I'll come back next week with my answer."/p 


End file.
